Talk:The Revenge of Seven - Discussion Page/@comment-2.125.233.1-20140112013039
Point 1: The authors purposefully froze eight to throw up doubt whether he is dead or not! The new scars which The Garde have makes me feel that he is dead. However it doesn't necessarily mean that he won't miraculously come back! Or the Mogs will do somethng with his body, which is potentially very dangerous due to the legacies he has. Point 2: I have no idea who Pittacus is. Sam seems to obvious, Nine is too... Nine and I just don't get the feeling it is any of the girls. Point 3: Finally Marina has a combat power. Healing is important but being able to restore plants, breathe under water and see in the dark aren't the most useful legacies. Point 4: I think Setrakus Ra is almost definitely Ella's grandfather who defected from the the Lorien elders. It may explain the scars he has on his ankles. Point 5: I don't understand all the hate for Sarah. She has been through a lot for the Lorien cause. Sarah's a lot better than some of The Garde, cough cough... Five. Point 6: Hopefully bernie Kosar is alive. He was calling the Chaemera so I hope they show up eventually too. Point 7: Nine is going to be mad when he finds out Ella's gone! Point 8: All fans of the Lorien Legacies should read 'The Lost Files: Supplemental Books'. It provides a background story for Six, Nine, Adam & Malcolm (& One), Sandor and Eight. Sandor's book; The Last Days of Lorien, is very interesting, going back to Sandor's days before leaving Lorien for Earth with Nine. Adam has a good story too which is told in: 'The Fallen Legacies', 'The Search for Sam' and 'The Forgotten Ones'. The stories reveal how Adam went from being a dedicated Mog to tipping Sam and Malcolm off that a Mog attack was imminent. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lorien_Legacies#The_Lost_Files:_Supplemental_Books Here is a link where you can safely download the 'The Lost Files: Supplemental Books' for free - it took a great deal of searching to find!: http://tuebl.ca/author/3135 Point 9: The remaining Garde are lucky to have Adam (the good Mog) on board as he is such good strategist. During his time spent living with the Mogs in the Ashwood Estate it is revealed to us that although he is not physically strong, he is very good when it comes to strategy and planning. If the Garde are to mount a succesful attack on the Mogs then Adam could be important. (reference: The Lost Files: The Search for Sam) Point 10: Adam may have telekinesis. I simply can not believe that he would have managed to escape from the Ashwood Estate collapse without telekinesis. (reference: The Search for Sam) Point 11: The movie 'I am Number Four' is awful. I like all of the actors (other than six - her accent is annoying) but there is too much 'poetic license'. A much larger budget than they had is needed for the film due to the amount of special effects which are required. Also the film should either have been longer or split into two parts (as they are doing with The Hunger Games: Mockingjay). A complete re-bot of the film is probably needed now, by another film company who are willing to put in a lot more effort, it has so much potential! Point 12: The Gone Series is another interesting (young adult) series which I enjoyed reading. It is somewhat different to the Lorien Legacies but I found it just as (if not a little less) enjoyable! Like the rest of you I can't wait for the next book, hopefully John gets some character development he seems to have stagnated! Maybe it's just because Sarah's back. I feel if Six and Sam get together then Six will become a more open, interesting character rather than all action. Five... I don't even know what to say about him. Nine's character is developing nicely and so is Marina's. Anyway I've got revision to be getting on with... I can't wit till August!